meretas menuju kebenaran
by onedream1
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki seorang pemuda yang menyadari kesalahan dan kerusakan disekelilingnya serta dia ingin mencari sebuah kebenaran dalam hidupnya.
1. chapter 1

_BY Onedream1_

 _Genre: Tragedy, Friendship_

 _Warning: Typo, Ancur, Pemula_

 _Chapter 1:_ Uzumaki Naruto

Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar terang menyelimuti sebagian bumi ini. Seorang anak pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki naruto sedang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"hah!! ini sudah jam 07:15?"kata naruto sambil terkejut melihat jam dindingnya.

tok!tok!tok!

"naruto!!cepat kamu bergegas, ntar terlambat kesekolah loh, dan juga habiskan sarapan yang mama siapkan di meja ya, mama mau pergi dulu, bye!!"sahut mama nya yang berambut merah sambil mengetok pintu kamar.

"iya, ma!!" sahut naruto sambil bergegas.

naruto sudah siap bergegas dan mengambil sarapan yaitu roti isi diatas meja makan lalu langsung pergi kesekolah.

"bibi, aku pergi dulu ya!!" pamit kara kepada pembantunya karna hanya pembantunya yang ada dirumah.

 _diperjalanan_...

"aduh!! 15 menit lagi sudah masuk sekolah, aku harus cepat!" ucap ,naruto dalam hatinya ketika melihat jam tangannya dan langsung berlari kesekolah. naruto bersekolah di sma citra kebangsaan dan hanya berjarak kurang lebih 700 meter dari rumahnya.

Oleh karna itu dia lebih memilih jalan kaki untuk kesekolah alasannya ialah menghindari dari polusi.dan sampai juga kara kesekolah tanpa terlambat dengan deru nafas dan detak jantung yang sangat kencang mungkin akibat dari lari tadi.

lalu dia langsung pergi kekelas yaitu kelas 10D sambil memakan roti isi yg dibawanya tadi kekelas.

10D adalah kelas yang paling sering dibicarakan oleh warga sma citra kebangsaan, bukan karna prestasi ataupun hal hal yang baik, tapi sebaliknya yaitu keonaran, kerusakan dan kasus kasus yang lainnya.

sesampainya dikelas naruto langsung duduk dikursinya bagian paling depan dibagian barisan ke empat paling kanan dekat jendela, dan pandangan menatap pemandangan diluar dari jendela tersebut."KAMPREETT!!! GUE KALAH LAGI!! KAMPREET KAMPREETT!!" sahut seorang pemuda yang bertubuh besar.

"hahaha Yaelah, seloww aja kali, emang elu yang gak pande maennya GOBLOK!!" sahut temannya yg menggunakaan kalung rantai yg sepertinya mereka melakukan perjudian dikursi paling belakang.

"DIEM LO!! KAMPREET!!" sahut temannya yang berbadan kekar tersebut dan terjadilah sebuah percekcokan.

mereka berdua adalah kisame dan hidan, mereka adalah orang yg ditakuti oleh siswa siswa yang lain karna mereka adalah salah satu anggota geng akatsuki yg ditakuti disekolah dan juga pemain judi.yah mereka selalu mengganggu orang orang dan menindas mereka, dan itu menurut naruto sungguh memperhatinkan dengan kerusakan seperti itu.

dahulu naruto sejak smp adalah anak yang bebas melakukan apa saja, melakukan perbuatan hedonisme, kerusakan dll.dia dahulu senang berkelahi, menindas orang-orang lemah, bergaul dengan teman-teman yang salah, mementingkan hawa nafsu yang merupakan fatamorgana didalam hidupnya.

masa lalunya sungguh suram sampai dimana dia menyadari suatu hal, ketika dia menyadari bahwa nya manusia itu bisa membedakan sesuatu yang benar dan sesuatu yang salah.dia berpikir bahwasanya perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan itu adalah kesalahan dalam hidup nya, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan kerusakan.

dia menghayati dampak yang perbuatan yang dia lakukan memiliki dampak yang fatal bagi kehidupan nya dan orang lainkerusakan dimana-mana yang terus bertambah, para remaja yang tehanyut dalam kerusakan tersebut, naruto telah menyadari itu semua.

kerusakan moral, material, fisik, masyarakat terjadi disekelilingnya, dia mulai berpikir kenapa kebanyakan manusia tidak menyadarinya.

memang dari dulu dia kurang mendapatkan sebuah perhatian dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama sibuk bekerja, tapi apakah karna itu dia tidak bisa menyadari kebenaran? tentu tidak.

karna itu, sejak itu kara mulai memasang tekadnya untuk berubah dan mencari sebuah kebenaran dan penyebab adanya kerusakan.

inilah naruto, yang diletakkan dilingkungan kelas yang sangat rusak yaitu 10D, dan dia merasa memiliki tugas untuk melakukan sebuah pencarian penyelesaian permasalahan dalam kerusakan yang ada disekitarnya.dia ingin meretas sebuah kebenaran...

 _bersambung..._

 _terimah kasih karena kalian telah membaca, dan maaf kalau kurang menarik dan seru karna saya adalah pemula, kalau kalian ada masukan bisa diberitahu kepada saya, dan juga minta maaf kalau ke pendekan ya namanya juga pemula hehe, tapi saya usahakan akan lebih panjang._

 _terima kasih semuanya!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bye Onedream1_

 _genre: frienship, tragedy_

 _warning: typo, ancur, pemula_

 _chapter 2: teman-teman_

murid-murid kelas 10D sedang memasuki pelajaran matematika yang dijelaskan oleh anko sensei, walaupun sebagian besar mereka tidak peduli dengan penjelasan yg dibawakan.

para murid laki-laki sedang sibuk dibelakang dengan memainkan gadget, dan ada juga dari mereka yang sedang tiduran diatas meja ( _gila gak tu?)_ dan para murid perempuan sebagian dari mereka yang sibuk berdandan dan berkaca.

sebenarnya anko sensei adalah guru yang tegas dan konon katanya dia adalah guru yang paling killer antara guru yang lain.

dan itu berubah ketika para akatsuki geng yang selalu membuat onar dipelajaran nya ketika pada awal masuk sekolahdan sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat keras dari anko sensei, tapi mereka belum kapok juga.

"hei kalian!! fokus kedepan!!" ucap anko sensei terhadap siswa/siswa yang tidak fokus, tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh mereka.

yah hanya itu yg bisa dilakukan anko sensei, dan pihak sekolah pun tidak berbuat apa-apa terhadap mereka, karna kepala sekolah jiraya sensei tidak bisa menentang orang tua siswa yang dominan berkuasa dan kaya raya, juga sebagian dari mereka adalah donatur sekolah.

"baiklah, sampai ini perjumpaan kita, dan untuk kalian yang tidak fokus!! siap-siap karna kita pada pertemuan selanjutnya akan ada ulangan" ucap tegas anko sensei terhadap siswanya.

"baik, sensei!!" hanya sebagian kecil saja yang menaggapinya termasuk naruto

dan bel istirahat pun berbunyi

 _"tuueeettt tuueeettt"_

"naruto kita kekantin yuk" ajak seorang yang memiliki rambut diikat seperti nanas.

"hn, ayolah lagi pula aku lapar, oiya shikamaru ajak juga si sai" ucap terhadap orang yang bernama shikamaru.

"oohh, dia udah nunggu tuh" jawab shikamaru dengan menunjuk seorang yang memiliki kulit putih sambil tersenyum kepada naruto, sebenarnya naruto merasa aneh dengan senyumannya itu.

yah, shikamaru dan sai adalah teman baik sejak awal masuk sekolah citra kebangsaan, dan juga shikamaru sangat memahami diri sang naruto uzumaki tersebut dan dia juga orang yang sangat terbuka.

sai pun juga orang yang sangat dekat dengan naruto, ntah mengapa dia selalu mensupport dalam segala hal yang naruto lakukan, yah, memang dulu sejak bertemu narutolah orang yang langsung dekat dengannya sejak pertama kali.

 _sesampai dikantin..._

yah, seperti biasanya keadaan kantin selalu ramai, murid-murid yang rusuh dan juga geng akatsuki yang suka mencari keributan.

entah mengapa sejak pertama kali masuk, akatsuki cepat sekali tebentuknya, yah didalamnya adalah orang-orang yang sering cari rusuh walaupun begitu mereka berasa dari keluarga-keluarga yang kaya raya.

tapi naruto menganggap mereka hanya para remaja yang memiliki kesalahan dalam mencari jati diri mereka.

"kita duduk dimana nih?" tanya shikamaru kepada dua temannya tersebut.

"disini ramai kali shika, bagusan kita beli makanan lalu kita ditaman aja?" sahut naruto dengan idenya.

"setuju kalau gitu, lebih baik kita makan ditaman aja" jawab sai setuju dengan ide naruto.

"yaudah, jadi kita sekarang mau makan apa nih?" tanya shikamaru serta setuju dengan ide naruto.

"bakso ajalah" sahut naruto

"setuju" ucap sai sambil tersenyum kepada naruto, naruto seperti ngeri kalau melihat senyumannya.

mereka bertiga seudah berada ditaman dibawah pohon rindang sambil memakan bakso kuah.

"huuaahh, disini sejuk sekali" ucap shikamaru sambil bersender di pohon.

"udah ada bakso, angin sepoi-sepoi, gak panas, lengkap sudah kebahagian " ucap sai sambil menyantap bakso nya.

yah naruto selalu berpikir bahwasanya seseorang ketika bahagia dia merasakan kenikmatan yang maksimal dan kerugian yang sedikit ataupun tidak ada, akan tetapi kebahagian apa itu?.

 _"tuueet tuueet"_

bel berbunyi, mereka bertiga sudah berada didalam kelas, seperti biasanya kelas 10D sangat ribut siapa lagi kalau bukan geng akatsuki, dan bisa-bisa nya mereka didalam kelas merokok dengan santainya.

"hai naruto" sapa seorang murid perempuan yang memiliki rambut pink.

"hai juga sakura, ada apa?" balas hangat naruto terhadap perempuan yang dipanggil sakura tersebut, yah naruto dikenal lemah lembut terhadap orang lain.

"gada apa apa, cuman nyapa, karna kulihat, kamu disini sendirian" ucap sakura.

"oohh, iya nih aku lagi baca-baca buku pelajaran aja, karna gurunya lama kali masuknya" kata naruto membolak balik bukunya, karna mungkin ini pelajaran kakashi sensei, beliau selalu terlambat kekelas, ntah apa alasannya.

"ohh, emang kamu gak terganggu gitu sama keributan dikelas?" tanya sakura kepada naruto.

"yah, pastilah terganggu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka gak jerah-jerah, yang penting kita fokus aja untuk belajar selama itu kepentingan bersama" ucap naruto.

"kepentingan bersama?maksudnya?" tanya sakura yang bingung dengan maksud naruto.

"kitakan belajar untuk menyiapkan masa depan, dan menurut aku setiap pilihan yang kita pilih akan berhubung dengan kebutuhan orang lain juga" kata naruto panjang lebar.

"maksudnya kamu dengan berhubungan itu apa naruto?" tanya sakura lagi yang masih bingung.

"ketika kita sudah selesai dalam proses belajar, yah pastikan kita memilih sebuah karir seperti dokter, pengacara, guru, pengusaha, pemerintah dll, setiap yang kita pilih berhubungan dengan sosial yg ada disekeliling kita, tinggal kita yang memilih menjadi perusak sosial atau perbaikan sosial, kalau aku sih perbaikan sosial" sahut naruto dengan panjang, lebar, dan bijaksana.

"jadi kita ini semua berhubungan gitu?" ucap sakura kepada naruto.

"yah bukankah kodratnya makhluk hidup untuk saling berhubungan?" ucap naruto kepada sakura dengan wajah mode cool nya.

"iya sih" ucap sakura ngangguk-ngangguk.

"yosh!! mulai sekarang aku akan lebih serius belajar" sahut sakura semangat berapi-rapi.

naruto hanya tersenyum, dia senang bahwa temannya lebih semangat belajar.

sekarang naruto dan murid kelas 10D sedang memasuki palajaran olah raga oleh guy sensei, sepertinya biasanya para wanita mengganti baju seragam dengan baju trainning.

dan saat itulah pein dan neji

melakukan aksi mengintip, yah walau neji bukan anggota akatsuki tapi dia selalu bekerja sama dengan pain untuk tugas absurd tersebut walaupun gak pernah berhasil

"neji, cepat kau angkat aku lubang dinding itu!" tegas pain dengan bisik-bisik ke neji.

"KAMPRET!! kok elu elu aja sih yang, kalau gitu gak gua dah!" sahut neji geram karna dari kemarin-kemarin dia hanya dijadikan tempat pijakan pain untuk mengintip, tapi apa daya neji tetapi mau karna pain ketua geng akatsuki takut dihajar dia mah.

"BANGSAT!!! KALIAN SEDANG NGAPAIN DISINII!!!" teriak tsunade sang wakil kepala sekolah ketika mencyduk kegiatan mereka berdua.

dan mereka langsung dihukum lari 15x keliling lapangan oleh tsunade sensei, dan yang lain melakukan kegiatan olah raga yang dibawakan oleh guy sensei.

ketika pulang sekolah naruto berjalan kaki dengan temannya shikamaru dan sai, karna rumah mereka searah jalan pulang.

"naruto, apakah benar setiap orang mempunyai kesalahan?" tanya shikamaru membuka obrolan.

"gak juga, anak bayi baru lahir masih suci tuh" sahut sai asal.

"apalah kau ini, aku nanya serius kau becandain sai" kesal shikamaru terhadap sai.

"hahaha, yah tentu setiap manusia pasti akan berbuat kesalahan walaupun dia bayi pasti kedepannya dia bisa berbuat salah, tapi itu dimulai bagaimana kita menyikapi kesalahan itu sendiri, dan bagaimana kita melakukan perbaikan terhadap diri kita asalkan kita berpatokan kepada kebenaran" kata naruto panjang lebar.

"setuju!! tapi mengapa ya manusia bisa melakukan kesalahan, naruto?" tanya sai sambil setuju tentang kata naruto tadi.

"yah tergantung kesalahan bagaimana, kalau kesalahan yang terjadi karna tidak mengerti ataupun keteledoran maka harus belajar supaya ngerti dan juga pahami" kata naruto terhadap kawan-kawannya

"kesalahan karna tidak mengerti?" ucap shikamaru belum mebgertimengerti.

"ketika kau ingin masak kue padahal kau gak ngerti buat kue, ketika kau masak kue akan hancur karna gak ngerti buat kue maka belajar, itu juga kesalahan bukan?" kata naruto kepada shikamaru.

"oiyaya" ucap shikamaru mengerti.

"tapi kalau kesalahan yg terjadi karna walaupun sudah mengerti maka itu sama saja bodoh, dan kita tahu bahwasanya merokok, bergaul bebas, berfoya foya, menindas orang yang lemah itu buruk dan tetap dilakukan itu biasanya disebabkan oleh nafsu dan nafsu itu sudah ada disetiap manusia" ucap naruto panjang lebar.

"kalau nafsu itu penyebabnya dan itu sudah ada pada manusia, bagaimana cara mengatasinya?" tanya sai kepada naruto.

"kita punya akal, akal berguna untuk berpikir, yah, kita pikir itu salah atau tidak, kalau kita masih menggunakan nafsu untuk berpikir, yah gak bisa, itu sama saja kesalahan sistem, pakai akal jangan dikalahkan nafsu yang hanya fatamorgana yang sia-sia" seru naruto kepada kedua temannya.

"ohh, yosh kali ini aku akan berusaha untuk membedakan yang benar dan salah" ucap shikamaru dengan semangat.

"setuju!!" kata sai terhadap shikamaru dan menyetujui seruan naruto tadi.

dan tak terasa satu persatu dari mereka sampai dirumah dan hanya naruto yang sendirian berjalan kerumahnya sambil terseyum dengan mengingat semangat teman-temannya.

 _bersambung..._

 _terima kasih para teman" yg telah membaca dan maaf kalau ada salah kata yg menyakitkan teman" dan mohon memberikan masukannya, karna saya itu pemula jadi minta bantuannya._


	3. chapter 3

By Onedream1

Genre: friendship, tragedy

Warning: typo, ancur, pemula

Chapter 3: masa lalu

 _06:30_ _WIB_

 _kriiiinnnggg_

"eehhmmm" gumam naruto dari tidurnya, tapi masih belum bangun.

 _06:45 WIB_

 _kriiiiiiinngggg_

"hooaaammm eehhmmm" masih belum bagun juga.

 _07:00 WIB_

 _tok! tok!_ _tok!_

"naruto!! cepat bangun!! udah jam 7 nih, nanti terlambat loh" kata kushina sambil mengetok pintu.

"eeehhmm nngookk" gumam naruto sambil mendekur dikasurnya dan belum bangun ( _parah nih)._

ibunya naruto yang bernama kushina pun memaksakan diri untuk masuk kekamar naruto.

"WOOII!!" teriak kushina dikuping naruto ( _kejam kali bah)._

"Wuanj!!~cih" teriak naruto sambil terkejut hampir saja dia mengatakan kalimat yang ekstrim kalau diucapkan didepan mamanya.

"sorry ma, naruto tadi bersin" ucap naruto dengan segala alasan.

"oalah, cepat kamu bergegas sana, nanti terlambat kamunya, dan sarapan sudah mama siapkan dibawa dan mama mau pergi jadi kamu nanti hati-hati ya, bye!" ucap kushina lalu pergi meninggal kan naruto dan beberapa saat terdengar suara mobil keluar melewati pagar.

 _berangkat sekolah..._

yah, naruto sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya sambil memakan sarapan roti isinya dengan nikmat yang disiapkan mama nya tadi.

"HAHAHAHA!! AYO KITA MINUM LAGI" ucap seorang pria dengan segerombolan temannya yang sepertinya sedang mabuk.

"HAHAHA!! AYO KITA PESTA"

kata teman satunya lagi, kepada teman nya yang lain.

naruto jadi teringat dengan apa yang dulu dialami...

 _on flashback..._

seorang bocah smp yang sedang balap-balapan dengan motor maticnya bersama teman-temannya, mengganggu orang-orang dengan membuat keonaran, berfoya-foya dengan teman temannya.

"OII!! NARUTO!!" panggil temannya yang diimbangi dengan suara motor berknalpot racing tersebut.

"APAAN?!!" sahut naruto gak kalah teriaknya.

"GUE ADA MINUMAN NIH!!! LO MAU KAGAK?!! BIAR SENANG SENANG!!!" teriak temannya

"BAGUSAN KITA NGEDUGEM AJA YUK, GUE HABIS NGAMBIL DUIT REKENING BOKAP GUE!!!" ucap naruto sambil teriak ( _berhenti bentar kek_-)_

"MANTAP!!!" sahut temannya sambil membalap ketempat tujuan.

yah, beginilah naruto yang masih duduk dikelas 2 smp ini, karna memang sejak dari dulu dia tidak pernah mendapatkan asuhan dari orang terdekatnya dan juga dia sudah terlanjur bergaul dengan teman teman yang salah dan itu semua dengan usianya kebanyakan teman temannya memiliki usia lebih jauh darinya.

akan tetapi ayahnya minato namikaze sangat berharap kepada naruto untuk menjadi sukses dan mempunyai kehidupan yang cerah, semua yang diperlukan naruto, minato selalu memberikannya, akan tetapi tanpa kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya itu percuma saja hanya mengandalkan materi.

ketika naruto berfoya foya itu semua tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya.

hari berganti hari, tahun berganti tahun, sudah 1 tahun dari kejadian tersebut sudah berlalu dan sebuah tragedy yang sangat menyakitkan pun terjadi.

disaat itu minato dilanda stres, dikarenakan perusahaan yang dipegangnya bangkrut dan juga rekeningnya yang terus terkuras tanpa sebab ( _sebabnya ya naruto_-)._

disisi lain naruto anaknya sedang melakukan balapan liar dengan dengan teman teman dan lebih parah mereka sambil mabuk mabukan.

dan sebelum itu mereka sudah disergap oleh polisi, dan langsung diamankan.

naruto yang ingin kabur tapi polisi telah menghadangnya dan dia langsung dibawa kekantor polisi beserta teman-temannya yang tertangkap.

"APA!! sekarang dia berada dikantor polisi?~baiklah saya akan kesana" ucap minato selepas mengetahui anaknya dikantor polisi.

minato mendengar semua apa yang dialami anaknya, minato sangat tertekan karna itu, semua jerih payah dan segalanya dia serahkan hanya untuk naruto tapi itu hanya sia-sia, ditambah masalah diperusahaannya yang bangkrut.

"aku tak pantas menjadi ayah dan tak tahan untuk hidup didunia ini" ucap lirih minato kepada tali yang sedang menggantung didepannya tepatnya didalam kamarnya.

yah, minato ingin menggantung diri karna sudah tidak bisa menahan masalah yang ditanggungnya saat ini serta kegagalan dalam rumah tangga terutama menjadi sosok ayah dan harapannya pun pupus.

"selamat tinggal naruto, kushi~" ucap minato lirih sambil merenggang nyawa dirinya sendiri.

 _beberapa setelah itu..._

kushina memasuki kamar dan kaget karna dihadapannya terdapat mayat suaminya yang sedang tergantung dengan tragisnya.

"MINATOO!!!!" teriak kushina histeris.

lalu naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung mendatangi kushina dan terkejut atas apa yang ada didepan matanya seorang mayat yang dikenal sebagai ayahnya.

"AYAAHH!!hiks~hiks" teriak naruto sambil menangis melihat mayat ayahnya tergantung.

dibawah mayat ayahnya ada selembar kertas berisi..

 _untuk kushina dan naruto_

 _pertama aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian berdua karna atas kepergian ku ini, aku merasa malu kepada kalian karna telah gagal membentuk rumah tangga yang telah kurencanakan dengan kushina, sebuah keluarga yang harmonis jauh dari namanya kerusakan, kehancuran, maafkan aku kushina, aku ingin kau menjaga naruto dengan baik dan untuk naruto aku sebagai ayah mu hanya berharap engkau mengerti tentang kehidupan ini sebuah kebenaran, bukalah matamu untuk melihat dunia ini, mengetahui apa arti kebenaran, ketika kau sudah mengetahuinya, carilah teman-temanmu dan ajaklah mereka menuju kebenaran tersebut, dan jangan pernah engkau mendengarkan apa kata orang, terimalah ketika itu memang benar jauhila kerusakan dan yang terakhir kejar cita-cita mu._

yah, seperti itula isi surat wasiat yang ditulis oleh minato

sejak itu naruto selalu merenungkan dirinya sendiri dengan memikirkan isi surat wasiat ayah nya.

dia memikirkan perbuatan yang di lakukannya selama ini itu semua jauh untuk dikatakan benar.

meskipun naruto sangat menyayangkan perbuatan ayahnya yaitu bunuh diri, karna baginya bunuh diri bukan menyelesaikan masalah tapi memberikan rasa duka yang tidak gunanya.

"yah, mungkin apa yang dia tulis memang benar, tapi aku menyayang perbuatannya" ucap lirih naruto terhadap selembar kertas.

yah, sejak saat itu dia ingin mencari arti kata kebenaran itu, apa yang harus dikatakan benar dan yang salah dan juga mencari cita-cita yang sesungguhnya yang dipesankan oleh ayahnya tersebut.

 _off flashback._

sekarang naruto sudah berada dikelas 10D dan sedang mengikuti pembelajaran asuma sensei yaitu fisika.

yah naruto yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu dia lebih menfokuskan untuk belajar.

saat ini dia lebih bijak dan kritis terhadap sebuah permasalahan, begitulah hal hal yang telah dilewatinya.

tapi bagaimana dengan masa mudanya?apakah bahagia?apakah dia bisa menikmati masa mudanya?

yah, seperti pemikiran naruto sebelumnya bahwa kebahagiaan itu akan dirasakan ketika dia mendapat kan kenikmatan yang maksimal dan kerugian yang minimal atau tidak ada sama sekali, selama naruto memiliki itu dia tetap akan bahagia.

kebahagiaan bagi seseorang sangat relatif bukan? yah tergantung naruto menyikapi kebahagiaan tersebut.

dia mempunyai teman, ibu, bibi dan dia memiliki bekal yang telah diwasiatkan oleh ayahnya.

akan tetapi naruto berpikir bahwa kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya ketika semua kerusakan terperbaiki dan terkendali, atau mungkin kebahagiaannya lebih dari itu.

dan mungkin untuk mencapai kebahagiaan itu pasti harus melalui perjuangan yang besar, karna pencapaian yang besar harus melalui perjuangan yang besar pula, yah dengan adanya perjuangan pasti akan ada kepuasan sendiri ketika mencapainya, itu yang terdapat dibenak naruto.

jadi asalkan dia mengetahui apa yang benar dia pasti bahagia, emang siapa yang mau bahagia dalam kerusakan? naruto berpikir tidak ada, mereka hanya memikirkan nafsu belaka

 _ketika istirahat..._

seperti biasanya naruto dan teman-temannya beristirahat ditaman dibawah pohon yang rindang.

dia, shikamaru, sai, dan dua temannya lagi lee dan kiba dari kelas 10C, yah mereka juga termasuk teman dekat naruto juga, sedang santai santai dibawah pohon.

"hooaammm, disini memang sejuk untuk beristirahat" ucap naruto sambil menguap lebar sampai dimasuki lalat.

"OHHHOOOOKKSS" batuk naruto lebay

"JIAHAHAHAHA, Kasian amat lu tong" ucap kiba nista sambil ketawa lebay.

"ITULAH KITA HARUS MENGUAP DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!SEPERTI YANG DIAJARKAN GUY SENSEI!!SEPERTI INI, HHOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOAAAAAAAAAHHH~OHHOOKK" ucap lee dengan semangat berapi api sambil meguap semangat tapi langsung dibogem oleh kiba.

"DIEM LU KAMPRET, DISINI UDAH TENANG-TENANG MALAH DIRUSUHIN" ucap kiba geram sehabis ngebogem lee.

"sssttttt" sahut shikamaru yang lagi tenang dengan sai merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan kedua pengganggu tersebut.

"sudahlah gausah dipermasalahkan lebih baik kita nikmatin aja angin sepoi-sepoi nya" sahut sai

itulah kegiatan naruto dan kawan kawan,

 _bel masuk..._

 _tiieeeeettttt tuuueetttt_

naruto dan murid kelas 10D sedang mengikuti pembelajaran anko sensei.

"KALIAN YANG DIBELAKANG DIAM KAMPRET!!!" teriak anko sensei terhadap hidan dan kisame karna dari tadi tidak mau diam ( _pasti main judi)._

"baik, semuanya letakkan kertas selembar kosong dan pulpen diatas meja karna kita akan ulangan!!" tegas anko sensei kepada muridnya.

"baik sensei" jawab sebagian muridnya.

"APA INI!! KAMI KOK GADA DIKASIH TAHU KALAU HARI INI ULANGAN?!!!" berontak hidan dari tempat duduknya karna tidak terima kalau hari ini ujian.

"DIIAAM!!!" teriak anko sensei dan seketika kelas pun hening _(woww)_

dan mereka pun melaksanakan ujian dengan komplikasi stres berkepanjangan _(haha ecekla)_

selepas ujian dan pergantian les seluruh semua murid pun disuruh berkumpul dilapangan upacara karna adanya pengumuman.

 _dilapangan..._ lapangan upacara langsung ramai dipenuhi oleh para siswa, dan dihiasi suara ocehan para siswa.

"WOI!! MINGGER KELEN SEMUA!KELEN GAK TAU SINI PANAS HAH?!!!" ucap kisame kepada para siswa lainnya sambil muncratan.

"harap tenang semua!!" ucap shizune sensei agar semua tertib tapi ga ada yang dengarin.

mulai muncul garis perempatan dikening shizune sensei karna murid murid semakin ribut.

"WOII KAMPRET!!! KELEN DENGAR GAK KUBILANG DIAM YA DIAM!!" bentak shizune sensei kepada para murid, dan seketika para murid diam-diam semua.

"baiklah, kami mengumpulkan kalian disini ingin memberitahukan beberapa informasi kepada kalian bahwasanya kepala sekolah kita jiraiya sensei tertangkap masuk penjara karna kasus penggelapan uang komite" ucap shizune sensei

seketika para murid ricuh kembali.

"BANGSAT!! PANTAS AJA LUBANG DIDIKAMAR MANDI GAK DIPERBAIKI" ucap salah satu siswi yang protes tentang kamar mandi.

pain dan neji hanya tersenyum nista ketika mendengarnya.

"dan yang akan menggantikan beliau ialah tsunade sensei yang menjabat menjadi wakil kepala sekolah menjadi kepalah sekolah, kepada tsunade sensei saya persilakan naik kemimbar" ucap shizune sensei sambil mempersilahkan tsunade naik kemimbar.

yah, tsunade adalah guru yang sangat tegas dan selalu tidak setuju dengan jiraiya bahwa harus mengikuti keinginan wali murid dikarenakan dari mereka ada yang berkuasa, kaya raya dan menjadi donatur sekolah.

oleh karna itu naruto sangat salut dengan tsunade sensei yang tegas dan berani tersebut, maka pilihan yang cocok untuk menaikkan dia menjadi kepala sekolah.

"baiklah sekarang saya menjadi kepala sekolah dan sebagai kepala sekolah saya akan meningkat peraturan sekolah ini dan mengatasi permasalahan yang ada disekolah" tegas tsunade

 _pok! pok! pok!_

tepuk tangan meriah dari para murid

"BACOT!!" teriak hidan sambil menunduk.

"SIAPA ITU KAMPET?!!" bentak tsunade tidak terima apa yang dikatakan tadi kepadanya.

hening..

gada yang ngaku..

tetap diam..

"*ehem, jadi saya sebagai kepala sekolah saya sudah memperbincangkan sesuatu dengan kepala komite, bahwa sekolah citra kebangsaan namanya akan diganti dengan konoha gakuen" ungkap tsunade tentang pergantian nama tersebut.

"EH KAMPRET ELU KOK MAIN GANTI GANTI AJA, KAMPRET EMANG LU!" kini pain yang ngata ngatain tsunade tapi sambil nunduk dibelakang badan kisame

"KAMPRET!! NGAKU LO YANG NGATAIN GUE!!" geram tsunade.

ga da yang ngaku...

masih diam...

masih hening...

"eehh ano.. tsunade sensei, kenapa nama sekolah kita diganti?" tanya naruto dibarisan depan.

"jadi gini nak naruto, sekolah ini kan berada dijepang, masa namanya pakai bahasa indonesia, citra kebangsaan kan gak cocok dan kita berada dikota konoha makanya diganti dengan konoha gakuen, mikiirr!" ucap tsunade dengan gaya cak lontong.

"ohh tapi kok dari dulu sekolahnya citra kebangsaan kan?" tanya naruto lagi.

"tanya aja tuh ama author yang gak bertanggung jawab" jawab tsunade sambil nyalahin author _(kampret_-)._

"oohh" para murid ber-oohh ria.

dan akhirnya sekolah citra kebangsaan diganti dengan konoha gakuen dengan kepala sekolah tsunade sensei.

selesai pengumuman para siswa pun dipersilakan untuk pulang kerumah masing masing, karna sudah lewat waktu pulang sekolah.

dan para murid akan bersekolah diesok harinya...

 _bersambung..._

terima kasih para kawan" yang telah membaca dan maaf atas kesalahan yg dibuat dan perkataan yang menyakitkan para pembaca.

terima kasih juga yang telah mereview

 **Uzumaki121:** sip, ini udah lanjut

senpai

 **Gin and Amaya:** makasih senpai

atas masukannya :)

terima kasih review nya semua, saya minta support nya ya, karna dukungan dan bantuan kalian bisa memberikan sebuah pencerahan :)


End file.
